San Lazaro Republic
San Lazaro Republic is the country of South-east Asia. It borders the parts of the Philippines and Indonesia. It was settled by Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 when he reach in Homonhon. And it became a territory of Spain from 1565 to 1763 and it became a territory of UK from 1763 to 1891. It was a first country in Asia to declared an independence from Western countries. San Lazaro forms the parts of Visayas and Mindanao Islands. Most of the people in San Lazaro are Cebuano, especially in Cebu and Bohol. Others are Ilonggo and Waray. Some immigrants immigrated from the Philippines are Tagalog, Bicolano, Ilocano, Kapampangan and Moro from Bangsamoro. San Lazaro divided into 6 regions and every regions divided into districts. Every regions had it's own government due to the asymmetrical federalism of the government but they are not separated by the national government. Sta. Margarita is the capital city of San Lazaro while Cebu City is the largest city and the administrative center of San Lazaro. Other major cities are Bacolod, Butuan, Cagayan de Oro, Dadiangas, Davao, Iligan, Lapu-Lapu, Mandaue and Tacloban. This country is a member of UN, ASEAN and EAS and the observer of APEC, World Trade Organization and Non-Aligned Movement. Etymology San Lazaro was named by Magellan during the feast of San Lazaro of Bethany in the island of Samar until it named by the whole country. Other names are Poniente was named by the islands of Cebu and Leyte (but Poniente used as a name of a region) and Filipinas named by the islands of Leyte and Samar (but it used by the other country). History Magellan's discovery It was discovered by Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 when he cross to the island of Homonhon with his crew. They were able to communicate to the indigenous people via Enrique of Malacca. He next cross to the island of Cebu and they friendly welcomed to Rajah Humabon of Cebu. He and his queen Hara Amihan are baptized as Christians and they were given the image of the Holy Child (Sto. Niño de Cebu) along with the cross (Magellan's Cross) symbolizes the Christianization of the islands. Rajah Humabon convinced Magellan to kill their enemy, Lapu-Lapu on Mactan and he Magellan want him Lapu-Lapu to convert to Christianity but Lapu-Lapu rejected that. They went to Mactan and they attacked there and that's the result of the battle between them and Lapu-Lapu. Magellan was struck by a bamboo spear, and later surrounded and finished off with other weapons and he died there due to the battle between him and Lapu-Lapu when the Spaniards attempt to colonize the islands. Spanish colonization In 1565, it was colonized by the Spaniards and became a part of Spanish East Indies. Antonio de Mendoza encouraged the exploration of the territory and King Philip II of Spain sent Ruy López de Villalobos to the Philippine Islands in 1543 and 1565 and claimed the islands for Spain. Miguel López de Legazpi set out from Mexico, and established the first Spanish settlement in San Lazaro and also to the Philippine Islands. And after that, they colonized the parts of the Philippine Islands especially in Luzon and other parts of the Philippine Islands. Many tribes converted into Christianity and to the western culture. British colonization Independence Geography Demographics Administrative divisions Category:San Lazaro Republic